


Training Techie

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma takes it upon herself to help Techie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Techie

She lowered the bag, giving him a dry look as she raised an eyebrow. "That was your best?"

Techie whined, shaking his hands to try and alleviate some of the sting. "Punching is dumb!" he complained.

Phasma sighed, setting the bag down. "Techie...you need to have some form of knowledge of hand-to-hand combat," she reminded him.

"Why? If I'm ever faced with enemies I'll pretend to be a prisoner and make them pity me before alerting you guys to my position to come and get me back!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. "That's...not always an option," she said.

Techie huffed, pouting as he fixed his ponytail as she picked the bag up again. "Training is stupid..." he muttered.

"Come on. It's just two more hours today."

"What?!?"

"I'm teasing. Let's go."


End file.
